


Demon horns and angel feathers

by UndeadFae



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadFae/pseuds/UndeadFae
Summary: In which an angel meets with a very annoying demon, except said demon might or might not be his friend and crush.
Relationships: Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou
Kudos: 7





	Demon horns and angel feathers

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a quick plot bunny i had at 2am rather than an actual story but the idea of an au like this has been bouncing around in my skull for a while :) kinda tempted on this, posting this tiny thing just to see if people like it!

"So? Are you going to leave or what?"

"Mmmmh... I think I'm liking it here."

Sakuma groaned. Genda just laughed at his pain.

How a chance encounter in a less than ideal situation led to this stupid demon following him around whenever he was alone, Sakuma still couldn't understand. Maybe it was even more baffling than a demon saving an angel at all.

Maybe it shouldn't surprise him so much, though.

He only met Genda a few weeks ago, couldn't really pay attention to him while he tried to get away from an unexpected monster and attempted to stay alive, but since then, they did run into each other more than once- not by chance either. He noticed the scars crossing the demon's wings, thin and jagged, yet the pattern clear enough.

Those scars told more than one story.

Genda was a banished demon. Humans weren't kind to demons, and even less to one forsaken by his own people.

Life couldn’t be easy for him.

Maybe that was why, despite his own words, Sakuma couldn't really bring himself to truly make Genda go away. A part of him told him that despite his attitude, Genda wouldn't hesitate to leave if Sakuma wanted him to. He wasn’t sure if he wanted that anymore.

"What is fluffy wings doing today, then? More old boring errands?"

Sometimes, Sakuma needed much more patience than what he thought he had.

A deep breath and a sigh later, he finally looked at the grinning demon, bare fangs, rough horns and scales, sharp eyes and all- Sakuma stopped that thought right there. Nothing to see there.

The heat on his face was just his own imagination.

Opening his bag, Sakuma handed him a package. Genda quirked an eyebrow.

"It's for you, idiot."

Genda blinked. Sakuma groaned.

"Are you going to take it or what?"

To say that Genda was surprised was an understatement. At least that managed to shut him up for once.

And finally he took the gift, taking a moment to stare at it before undoing the neat bow and getting rid of the paper. He blinked as he unfolded the fabric inside, eyes wide as he stared at the coat.

"Really? But-"

"I-I just thought you might need it, your clothes always look so old- I don't know how you're managing in this weather with winter so close- that's all!"

Genda was still surprisingly quiet for a moment. Then, he grinned, almost humming as he wrapped the coat around himself and adjusted it, slipping his wings through the slits in the back. Flapping his wings for a moment to make sure they felt comfortable, he turned around to let Sakuma take a good luck.

"So? What do you think? Does it look good?"

Despite his slow nod, Sakuma almost didn't look at the coat, busy taking in Genda's stupidly bright and wide grin, the markings on his cheeks, the sparkle in his eyes...

"I-it looks great-"

He didn't remember Genda being this beautiful.

A part of him tried to tell him that he always thought that, since the first time they met and every other time they saw each other, he just refused to admit it. He was quick to call that tiny part a goddamn traitor.

Deep down he knew it was right.

Genda had saved his life that day, in more than one way. He kept him company when other angels, his own kind, didn't care to, reassured him that the eye everyone called a curse wasn't such an evil, disgusting thing. Smiled and laughed when Sakuma himself felt like he couldn't. Did his best to cheer him up when he was at his lowest.

Even when he knew that Genda must've been alone too, Sakuma couldn't help but admire how easily he seemed to be able to keep up his own spirits, to keep going despite all the problems. He had noticed some old blood stains on those ragged clothes.

He could only hope that he could do the same for Genda.

"Sakuma? Are you alright?"

Suddenly, Sakuma realized that his face felt like it was on fire.

"Y-yes-! I-it's nothing-!"

And Genda was grinning now. He wouldn't live this one down for a long time.

"Are you sure~?"

Then, Sakuma felt something around his arms.

Genda grinned as he wrapped a wing around him.

Silence.

With an undignified squeak, Sakuma reacted on instinct, bright red, spluttering, wings flapping and feathers ruffled- and smacked Genda right on the face.

Whoops.

"Ah- I-I'm sorry, I- a-are you alright-?"

Genda coughed a few stray feathers out, just trying to catch his breath. Sakuma felt ready to crawl in a hole a little more by the second.

"I-I'm fine, don't worry..." except a moment later, he was pouting at Sakuma, arms crossed. That couldn't too good, could it? "Geez, you could've just said no, you know? Are you trying to kill me or something with those things? You could just say that you don't want me around!"

Sakuma stared. And then glared.

"Y-you asshole- you surprised me! I should've hit you harder!"

"Hey!"

Neither of them really paid attention to the way Sakuma's cheeks were burning now. After a few more choice words, Sakuma turned around and walked away, Genda quickly following and still protesting just as loudly. Not like it mattered much, really, they both were aware that their bickering wouldn't ruin whatever was going on between them.

Maybe the demon wasn't so bad, after all. They definitely needed to work out whatever those feelings were, though.


End file.
